Nintendo Heroes Special 2: Star Wars Saga
Nintendo Heroes Special 2: Star Wars Saga version About the Special In the 90 Minute Special, our Heroes do the Star Wars Saga with their clips from all 6 Movies that'll make you laugh so hard, you might pass out before the Death Star explodes. The Special Episode It begins with Kim Possible, her mom Ann, her sister Joss, Peter Parker, Mary Jane, Richard Parker, Tony Stark, Goku, Kida, Aladdin, the Incredibles, Cale, Akima and the 4 Turtles watching the Pro Bowl on TV when the power went out during a Snowstorm. Ann decides that they should make a Star Wars Saga version for this Special and they got to it. LIST of Segments 1. Venom's Phone Call from Darth Vader 2. The Janitor on the top floor near the battlefield on Perfect Chaos in Miami Beach 3. Lightsaber butterfingers during the attack on Broly's Skyscraper 4. Death Star Orientation 5. The Janitor on Space Colony ARK while Sonic and Shadow battle near the Eclipse Cannon 6. Death Star Yo Mama (Ann duels against Blackfire in a ryme battle) 7. Slight Weapon Malfunction (Raphael & Donatello contacts an Imperial Officer about installing a mini Reactor) 8. Kim knows the truth from Broly during the battle on his Skyscraper Rooftop, plus a few things 9. Mid-Night with Jay Leno 10. Music Theater 'Empire On Ice' (With Spider-man, Leonardo, Karai, Goten, Trunks Jr, Darth Vader and 2 At-At models) (1st Intermission) 11. Take your Daughter to Work day 12. Shredder's Haircut 13. 'He said Stun' 14. Super Saiyan Dance-Off (Goku & Gohan Jr dance-off against Vegeta & Trunks Jr) 15. Dinner with Vader 16. This deal's getting worst all the time 17. At-At drag race 18. The rebels won (2nd Intermission) 19. Romantic Dinner (Amy Rose did a trick at Sonic the hedgehog) 20. Hold the elevator (Venom tries to catch a elevator but it's full, so he takes the escalator) 21. Orders 1-65 (sung by Shredder) 22. Darth clone (Venom creates a Darth Vader clone but about 1/4 of size and goes beserk) 23. Driving the Death Star 3 24. They'll be back/They came back! (A 2 part clip about a Prisoner waiting for his rescue until the Death Star blew) 25. THX-1138 26. Fett defeated (His failure being swallowed by the Megalodon Shark and meets 2 teenage girls and a Cyborg) 27. Fett back from the dead and altered scene 28. Inner Senses (Darth Vader is about to kiss Blackfire when he toss her into the pool) 29. Shredder's last moments (He calls the NYPD SWAT Team to use order 67: Techo Dance, then he did a quick meditation before Super Venom blew up along with the tiny Comet) 30. Happy Ending (The ghosts of Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda and Shredder show up at the War victory party) Bonus: Eviction from the Megalodon (Fett, 2 Teenage girls and a Cyborg leave the Megalodon Shark) Back at HQ, the power comes back on and the Heroes enjoy sigh of relaxation